


You're the one that I want

by Sadlyamundane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, little bit pining, their both so in love with each other, this is what no sleep gives you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: “Hypothetically” Simon said pushing his Spanish text book away, he leaned back in his hair and watched as Raphael chewed on the bottom of his pen in concentration.“Hypothetically” Raphael repeated, propping his head up on his hand to show that he was listening.“If I liked someone, but I don’t” Simon hastily said when Raphael quirked an eyebrow “but if I did and I wanted to know if that person likes me back, what do I do?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the wee hours of the morning  
> Honestly I have no idea why I wrote this but it's cute  
> and the title is from Grease because I'm obsessed

“Hypothetically” Simon said pushing his Spanish text book away, he leaned back in his hair and watched as Raphael chewed on the bottom of his pen in concentration.  
“Hypothetically” Raphael repeated, propping his head up on his hand to show that he was listening.  
“If I liked someone, but I don’t” Simon hastily said when Raphael quirked an eyebrow “but if I did and I wanted to know if that person likes me back, what do I do?”  
“Is this the Clary thing again? I thought you moved passed that a-“  
“Its not the Clary thing” Simon huffed, it had become the Raphael thing for several months now, the feelings for his best friend turned into feelings for his annoyingly handsome roommate. “This is a no body thing, just hypothetically, for science”  
“Hypothetically you’d have to make that person jealous, I’d suggest asking someone else out” Raphael responded, his eyes plastered to his history book to avoid looking at Simon.  
“Perfect” Simon exclaimed loudly causing several students to glare at him “anyways do you think you can help me translate these words, my Spanish midterm is in two days”  
Raphael huffed and rolled his eyes but collected the notebook from Simon.

It been two weeks since the boys had that conversation, midterms had taken up both their times and they had been too busy to see much of each other.  
“Remember when we had that conversation a few weeks ago?” Simon asked after he plopped down on his bed that Thursday afternoon.  
“Mhm” Raphael hummed flipping a page of his book.  
“Well I got a date with Ms Isabelle Lightwood tomorrow night” Simon grinned.  
“oh” Raphael paused “I didn’t know you liked her still?”  
“Izzy is an amazing woman y’know, I have fun with her” Simon shrugged “you okay buddy?” He asked when he noticed the distant look in Raphael’s eyes.  
“Yeah Magnus just texted me, I gotta go” Raphael closed his book and hopped off the bed.  
It wasn’t odd for Raphael to visit Magnus, after all they are best friends but Raphael had picked up his phone from the desk that was far from the bed. 

It’s Friday night and Simon is getting ready for his date with Isabelle. Simon’s going through his closet while Raphael sat on his bed, his eyes glued to his phone while Simon complained about not having enough decent shirt.  
“Can I barrow this?” Simon asked picking up a dark blue button up from Raphael side of the dresser.  
“Sure” Raphael responded noting looking up from his phone as he typed.  
“What are you doing tonight? End of midterm parties are all over campus tonight”  
Raphael nodded though he didn’t look up “I’m going out with Stan for drinks, oh to be 21”  
“Stan?” Simon asked, pausing from fixing his hair and looked at Raphael “the guy from your history class? That really fancy British one?”  
“Yeah” Raphael nodded “he’s a really nice guy”

 

“Izzy” Simon groaned “I don’t know what to do anymore”  
Isabelle sighed and looked at the boy in distress “Simon honey, I love you but you’re acting crazy”  
“He’s going on date with Stan and his fancy suits and his posh accent, he’d probably not even really British” Simon whined and hid his face in Isabelle’s mountain of pillows.  
“And as I recall we are supposed to be on a date” Isabelle said while curling her hair the few last strands of her hair “how do I look?”  
Simon looked up and gazed at her, Isabelle was truly out of the world beautiful “amazing, Lydia is a lucky woman”  
“I gotta go, don’t mess my bed up with chicken wings” she said giving Simon a hug before picking up her purse and headed for the door.  
“That was one time”

 

The restaurant was practically empty except for the a few families and couples dining out. Raphael sipped on the beer he had bought and stared blankly at the food in front of him. The rain beating against the window didn’t help his mood either.  
His mind drifted to Simon again and again, what was he doing? How is his date with Izzy going?  
He poked at the potatoes on his plate, why did he had to fall in love with the one person in the whole world that will never see him as anything more than a roommate, a friend. Though the thought of seeing Simon with someone else twisted the knife in his chest, Raphael figured that he’d rather have Simon in his life as a friend than not have him in his life at all.  
“Raphael?” A voice called and caught his attention.  
“Isabelle?” Raphael raised an eyebrow and Isabelle’s and Lydia’s hands that were laced together. He pointed to the empty seats infront of him and added “explain”  
“This is Lydia Branwell” Isabelle said leading the other girl into the booth “my girlfriend”  
It wasn’t rocket science, Raphael had putted most of the pieces together but never the less he asked “so if you’re not on a date with Simon, who is he with?”  
“a box of pizza and Netflix, where’s Stan?” Isabelle asked in a very poor imitation of a British accent.  
The question caught Raphael off guard, the only person he mentioned that was Simon. Did Simon talk about him with Isabelle? “Stan’s home, he’s not my date, just something I said”  
“Because?”  
“Simon said he was going on a date with you and I wanted to make him jealous and I know he doesn’t like Stan an-“ Raphael paused “you wouldn’t know if he was trying to make someone jealous by saying he asked you out?” The conversation they had several weeks back coming back to him, Simon was following his stupid idea.  
Isabelle nodded and picked up her phone. Raphael only saw his reflection in the blank screen. “Third floor, room 56 there’s a spare key in the mailbox by the door”

 

Simon stepped into another puddle as he walked down the street between the dormitory and sorority houses. The rain drenching his clothes, he should have stayed at Izzy’s but he couldn’t get the image of Raphael and Stan out of his head. He shouldn’t have lied, but he didn’t expect Raphael to go ask someone out as well, that’s not how it was supposed to work out.  
The wind howled and the rain drops slappterred on his face, Simon shivered and really wish he had worn a jacket. The chilly November air mixed with the rain wasn’t ideal for a simple button up, Raphael’s button up, his mind supplied.  
Raphael was on Simon’s mind so much that he started to hear the other yell out his name even when he’s not there.  
“Simon” Raphael yelled, running behind him, for the first time ever Raphael’s cursing Simon for having long limbs that made him move so fast.  
Simon turned around at the sound of the water slashing and his name being called out repeatedly “Raphael?” he asked squinting his eyes to see through the fog on his glasses.  
“Og thank good” Raphael panted when he stopped in front of Simon, Simon opened his mouth to talk but Raphael raised a hand to silence him “I’m not dating Stan and I know you’re not with Izzy, I like you a lot, I’ve never liked anyone like this and it’s quite scary but I don’t want to lose you as a friend if things don’t work ou-“  
Raphael was silenced with a kiss to the lips from Simon “I really like you too, I have since our second year and I’ve wanted to ask you out for months, I just didn’t know how you felt”  
“Since I’m not on a date and you’re not on a date” Raphael hummed “and it is Friday night”  
“We’re soaking wet” Simon grinned while wrapped his arms around Raphael’s waist “movie night at my place?”  
“I hope your roommate won’t have a problem” Raphael smirked and pushed himself up on his tip toes to kiss Simon again.  
“I don’t think he will”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Kudos and comments are always welcomed


End file.
